Within Me
by Littlebunnyofthemoon
Summary: Serena is tired of everyone always telling her about her flaws. What will happen when Serena gives up on everything??
1. Default Chapter

  
*Disclaimer-Hey hey hey, you wonderful people..This is my first fanfic, but who cares..So be freakin' honest with me and tell me what you think..*mutters* Sailormoon is not mine...Pay me a dollar and I'll say it louder...hehe..Well enjoy :)~*  
~*LittleBunny*~  
  
  
  
  
Serena skipped happily towards Darien's apartment. She had decided to suprise him with a batch of cookies she had just finished making. "Hmm..Maybe I should just go through the park. Its faster anyways." Serena thought shrugging. She walked passed all the beautiful bunches of flowers that had just began to blossum. She breathed in their wonderful arouma, which she loved, and smiled in content. She looked and noticed someone sitting beside her and Dariens cherry tree. "Hey, who's that" She thought a little annoyed, at the thought that someone would have the nerve to sit at "their" tree.  
As she crept up closer she noticed that it was Darien and Rini and this had just made her more upset. She hid behind the large tree and listened in on their conversation.   
"And I just can't take it anymore. All she ever does is yell at me for one or the other. I mean she doesn't care about anyone. I don't see how anyone could stand her. All she does is eat and sleep, she never does her homework, she's a lousy crybaby leader who can't even have one decent fight" Rini sput out angrily. " "Well, you know very well as The scouts and I that Serena is a ditz. You unlike her know how to hide your emotions actually pretty well and that I have to commend you on. But you just have to take Serena as she is" Darien replied shrugging. Serena leaned against the tree feeling her face begin to heat up. Her vision began to blur as she silently continued to listen."It bugs me so much though that she is the way she is. Doesn't that bother you?" She answered back. Darien then stood up. "Why don't I take you out to lunch, and get you mind off of that." He suggested smiling. "Okay!!! Yay" She said happily.They then began to walk passed the tree not noticing that Serena had been there. Serena started to run the opposite direction. Tears begun streaming down from her eyes. "Everyone thinks I'm a failure" She sobbed silently as she ran. "Even Darien"..  
*FlashBack*  
~*At the Temple*~  
  
"Serenaaaa, Can't you make it one time to the meeting without being late you meatball head!!" Raye yelled angrily.  
"Well Its not my fault Luna didn't wake me up" Serena whined back.  
"Serena, You know very well I woke you up. I told you I'd meet you at Rayes and you said okay" Luna shot back.  
"And you believed me?" Serena asked in disbelief.  
"Serena you have to start taking your responsibility for being the leader of the Sailor scouts more well." luna said angrily.  
"Yes Serena, I must agree with luna on this one. Your never seem to make it on time for a meeting." Amy began.  
"Actually, You never even pay attention to the meetings. Your always reading Rayes manga" Mina added.  
"Well there is no enemy anyways, so why are you guys getting all steamed up about it?"  
"Because of my premonition you Meatballbrains!!!!!!" Raye shouted.  
"Don't you ever listen?" Lita asked.  
"Argghh..All you guys ever do is yell at me!! For everything!!" Serena shouted.  
"Well is it our fault that you never do anything right. Just think Serena, is there anything that you do that is good?" Raye shouted back.  
"Raye" Amy said quietly.  
"Nah..Ames I think Serena had this coming" Lita said.   
Artemis just stood there staring when he noticed everything begin to shake slightly.  
"whats happening??" He questioned.  
"What??" everyone said in a unsion.  
Everyone began looking around when Serena yelled,  
"Whatever..Thats easy for you guys to say..You need to look in the mirro everyday..You guys aren't exactly perfect either" Serena hissed. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Everything in the room started shaking even more noticibly.  
"Serena" Luna said warnly.  
"Oh shut up luna" Serena shot back.  
"Goodbye" Serena said as she stormed out.   
Everything then stopped shaking.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
"Who needs them" Serena thought angrily. "I surely don't"  
Serena continued to run, but was then interrupted. She felt herself hit someone really hard and fell backwards.  
"I'm sooo sorry" She flushed. "I wasn't even looking."  
"Thats okay, miss" A deep voice answered.  
Serena found herself looking up into forest green emerald eyes. She noticed his dark brown hair hanging swiftly along his forhead. He reached down and helped her up.  
"Are you alright" He asked in awe, for the sight this beutiful blonde played in his eyes.  
"Yea" She said blushing, then nodded.  
"I'm sorry" He said. "I believe the fault was mine. I saw you but I guess my attempt to stop was a bit to late"   
"Thats alright. I know how that feels" She said looking down.  
"Well how about I make it up to you with some lunch" He said smiling sheepishly.   
Serena found herself to enchanted with this young man to say no.  
"Alright" She said.  
"Good," He said. "My lady" he offered his arm.  
Serena giggled and accepted.  
"Where would you like to go?" She asked.  
"Well, I always go to this cafe. I'm sure you'll like it shorty" he said.  
"Shorty?" Serena asked.  
"Well I dont' know your name." He said.  
Serena blushed. "baka, how can I forget to tell him my name" She asked herself.  
"Its serena" she said smiling embarrassed.  
"Well, Hi shorty..I think shorty fits you better anyway" He said teasingly as they continued to walk through the streets of tokyo.  
"Well fine" She said sticking her tounge out. "Whats your name?" she asked, wondering who this green eyes man could be.  
"My names Robin" He answered.  
"Alrighty then Robby nice to meet you" She said, matching up to her attempts of a nickname for him.  
He chuckled and then opened the door for her inside the cafe.   
"This is it" He said smiling..  
  
*End of Prologue*  
This Chapter was kind of boring, but I gurantee you the next one will be awesome. This is just for you to have some idea on what the next chapters are going to be about. Well let me know what you think? You like? Sucks to be me? Any comments, hit them to me..hehe..later*  
~*Little Bunny*~  
  



	2. Chapter OneWithin Me

*Disclaimer- Hey Hey Hey you guys!! Well I worked really hard yesterday and today to get you the first chapter out since you all requested it!! Feel special!! So let me know what you think alrighty? Well I don't own sailormoon...for now..hehe..Well hope you like!! Enjoy :)~*  
~*Little Bunny*~  
  
  
Robin led Serena to a booth and motioned her to sit. Serena looked around and felt quite relaxed here. "Everything looks soo cool" She thought happily. She looked around at the bright vibrant colors that were all over the room. She then noticed the empty little stage in front of the cafe. The booths were red with sparkling shiny plastic over it. She loved it.  
"You like it?" Robin asked amused of the younge blondes apparent happiness.  
"Yea..its sooo cool!!..Who are all these people from though..They look young" She commented. "Well most of them are from the university..You know college kids." He answered smiling. "Oh..wow..I don't belong here" She said quietly. "Aww..don't worry Shorty, everyone is really friendly, besides a lot of people come here..You'll make new friends easily." He said reassuring Serena. Right then a Waitress walked up to the two. "Hello Jen" Robin said. "Hey Robinbird, who is this you have with you?" Jen answered back. Serena giggled at the nickname in which Jen had called Robin and decided to answer for herself. "I'm Serena" "Well hey there Ser-" Right then Robin cut off Jen. "Its shorty" He annouced laughing. Serena rolled her eyes than began to giggle along with Jen. Serena looked at the Raven haired woman. "Shes really pretty" Serena thought smiling. Her hazel brown eyes stood out and her jet black hair reminded Serena of Rayes. "Then hi there shorty" Jen said kindly. "Well what can I get for you two?"   
"What would you like to drink to start out?" Robin asked.  
"I don't know" Serena said uncertained. "You can get yourself anything you want." "Umm.." Serena said, the tip of her tounge sticking out the corner of her mouth. Robin chuckled at the sight that this blonde made. "What??" Serena asked looking up. "Ohhh..nothing..I've never in my whole life seen anyone concentrating so hard in what there going to eat." He said his laughin ceasing. "Oh give the girl a break..Deciding what to drink can be a tough descion..Isn't that right Shorty" Jen asked on the verge of laughter. Serena began to giggle and nodded her head in agreement. "Well okay..I want a milkshake..Chococlate milkshake, with whip cream in the top and a little cherry" Serena said proudly. "Oh yea, with a straw, I like the pink ones if you have that.." Serena said looking up. This made Robin and Jen break down into laughter.  
Serena stuck her tounge out at them and then giggled. "Ahh..shorty..Well, I'll have the same then Jen" Robin said smiling down at Serena. "Alrighty then..I'll be back in a few you guys" Jen said walking off smiling. "Ohh that kid is really something" Jen thought as she left.   
"She's really nice." Serena complimented smiling. "Yea, she's a great friend..Always there to bug you when you need her" He answered chuckling. "So what school do you attend Shorty?" Robin asked. "I go to Jubban Highschool" Serena annouced smiling. "Do you do well in your classes?" He asked. Serena looked down somewhat embarrased. "Well..umm..." Robin laughed "In what subjects do you do poorly in?" "Well..all of them" Serena laughed meekly. "We'll have to do something about that" Robin replied smiling. Serena blushed, "What school do you go to Robin?" "I go to the University" He replied smiling. "Hey..Darien does too" She answered, her eyes saddening. "Who's Darien?" Robin dared to ask. "Oh please don't tell me she has a boyfriend.." he thought hopefully. "Well he was my boyfriend" Serena answered quietly. Robin felt his heart stop until he realized that she had said 'was'. "What do you mean was shorty?" "I just don't know anymore.." Her eyes began welling up with tears. "Aww..shorty don't cry..you can tell me all about it" He said reaching out for the blondes hand. He began carressing her hand in comfort as she tryed to explain. "Well I overheard him speaking about me. 'well you know very well serena is a ditz' and things like that..My friends and I got in a fight yesterday because they were yelling at me for the same thing. All I hear when anyone speaks to me is an insult. I don't do well in school..Well why bother when you know that no matter what no one will accept me for who I am..what I am..They don't realize that I get reminded of my mistakes everyday..It hurts..do they care? of course not..They get their amusment in watching me suffer.." Serena angrily said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Aww..Shorty..I bet you they do care..Is just that sometimes others say things without realizing it at first..I'm sure they do regret it..The power of a word can rip your heart to shreds..You just have to know how to immune yourself against it.." "I don't blame them for saying those things..They probably meant it anyway..Darien and the others are right..I'm only eat and sleep, never do my homework, I'm a lousy crybaby leader who can't even -" Serena stopped herself right there realizing her mistake. "You baka.." She began yelling at herself in her thoughts. "You almost gave away who you were!!" "What..what do you mean a leader?" Robin asked. "Well..umm" Serena began. "Hey Robin bro!!" a voice yelled from the background. Robin turned around and smiled. "Hey Brad, Ryan!!" Serena sighed with relief. "How are you doing??" the young man asked walking up to the two. "I'm doing alright.." "Who is this you have with you?" Ryan asked. "This is Shorty..Shorty Ryan and Brad" Serena looked up to the two handsome men. Ryan had light blonde hair, very much like herself, with magnificent deep brown eyes. He had a bulky structure, like his other two friends Robin and Brad. Brad had dark brown hair and Midnight blue eyes. "Hi.." Serena greeted smiling. "Nice to meet you" "The honor is all mine" Brad said reaching out for her hand and kissing it. "Hey Brad, what do you want?" Robin said with jealousy apparent in his voice. Ryan chuckled. "Cool it Robin..He won't bite her.." Robin just glared at Ryan. Serena giggled. Just then Jen arrived with with Robin's and Serena's drink. "Here you go you guys..Hey Ryan and Brad" "Hey Jen" they both said. "Well I gotta dip back to work before I get busted chatting..Talk to you guys later" She waved. "Bye" They all answered.  
"So you don't work today?" Brad asked Robin pulling up a chair. "Nope.." He answered. "Where do you work?" Serena asked. "Here.." replied Robin sipping his drink. "So does Brad and Ryan.." "Ohh thats cool" Serena said. She picked up her cherry while the guys continued talking and plopped it in her mouth. She then began sipping her milkshake happily as the others talked. She started to think about Darien and the girls. The minutes passed by and Serena continued sipping her drink almost finished. The guys noticed that she had been quiet for a while. "Are you okay Shorty?" Ryan asked concerned. Serena looked up then tried to smile. "yea..Just thinking" Robin looked sympathitically to Serena. "Hey Shorty, why don't we all go for a stroll in the park?" Serena's eyes beamed up. "Alright" "Okay then, lets go." Serena and the guys stood up and said their goodbyes to Jen. "Bye Jen" Serena called out. "Bye Shorty..Bye guys, have a nice afternoon."   
They walked through the park chattering away. "So..*laugh* you..you" Brad said in amusement. Serena crossed her arms. "It wasn't that funny.." She said defensivily and then giggled. "Well you almost fell in the water when you leaned over the rail" Robin said. He then started laughing. Serena stuck her tounge out but right as she was going to continue arguing they heard screams. "What was that?" She asked quickly. Robin and the others looked at one another. "Shorty, stay here..Well be right back" Robin started as they ran off. "Don't move". Serena waited until they were out of sight and ran to where she heard the screams.She hid in back of the bushes. She then saw the scouts fighting the youma. "What the heck is that" Serena asked herself. The youma looked like a magican. He had a hat and a black cloat on. His skin was light blue and that symbol in the head.. "That looks soo familiar" Serena thought as she studied the symbol. The youma had a sideways black moon on his forhead and right on top of it a black star. "Mars Fire Surround!!" She heard Raye yell. "Where is that meatball head!!!" "heh..funny..now its when they need me.." she thought. Tuxedo mask then arrived but didnt' even succeed in begining his little speech because the youma shot daggers at him. "Whoa!!" he yelled falling from the tree branch to the ground. "What are we going to do..How do we stop it Mercury?" Jupiter asked desperately. "I don't know you guys..The only thing I would suggest is Sailor Moon trying her sceptor but she's not here." Amy answered. Serena right then decided it was her cue to transform. "Moon Star Power!!!" She yelled bringing her broach up to the air.  
"Moon tiara Magic!!" she yelled from the shadows hidden from the youma. "Ahhhh!! Who did that??" The youma yelled looking around frantically at the scouts who were in the ground in pain and defeat. "I am the defender of justice..I shall right wrong and Triumph over Evil..And that means you nega scum!!" Sailormoon yelled. "Its about time Meatball head" yelled Mars. She then regreted making that comment, because of the cold glare that Sailormoon had given her. "Now you need me huh?" Sailormoon said. Suddenly the youma threw daggers at Sailormoon without warning. "Arrrhhh!!" Sailormoon yelled ducking. "Heh..Not that it would do much good Meatball head" Mars shouted back. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!!" "Venus love chain In circle!!" The two scouts yelled. The youma just shielded himself with his hat and it went flying backwards stright towards sailormoon. "Sailormoon watch out!!" Mercury yelled. Serena shut her eyes waiting for the blast to hit her.  
She opened her eyes and realized it didn't. She found herself wrapped in the warmth of her Savior. She looked up and gasped realizing it wasn't Tuxedo Mask. "Wh-Who are you?" She asked the man blushing. He had darkbrown loose pants on. A gold rope tied around his waist. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a Star right in the middle which shaped his body nicely. He had a tiara on but unlike Sailormoons and the other scouts that went V-shaped it just kept going stright with a star shaped Jewel in the middle. He placed her gently onto the ground and two others who looked the same but one had blue pants and the other black approached. He smiled down and whispered, "We're the Midnight Nobles.." Sailormoon was speechless. She didn't know what to say but "thank you" she whispered barely audible. "Farewell" He called out and they disappeared onto the shadows.  
Sailormoon ran back to where the fight was being held, and found the scouts still trying to defeat the youma. "Moon Scepter Elimination!!" She called out right when she arrived. "Ahhhh!!" The youma began yelling in agony. "You wretched earthling" it yelled before it disintergrated. "Haha!! Moon dusted" Sailormoon yelled happily. All the scouts just stood there speechless. "How did you get away meatball head?" Sailor mini moon questioned. Sailormoon just rolled her eyes. "Serena, we're Serious" Tuxedo mask exclaimed. "Yea how did you..you surely didn't have enough time to move, since you froze" Amy commented.   
Sailormoon just looked at them all and shook her head. "You did a good job today Scouts, Tuxedo Mask..Until we meet again" She said walking away and disapperaing on to the sun rise. The scouts and Tuxedo mask just stood there staring in disbelief.. "She..She.." Mina began. "I know.." Amy said silently..  
  
  
* End Of Chapter One*  
  
* This chapter is where the suspense begin. I assure you there will be alot more in the next few chapters. You'll just have to wait and see :)~..I'll try really hard getting the next chapter out for you guys by monday at least. Well let me know what you think? You like? Sucks to be me? Any comments, hit them to me..hehe..later*  
  
~*Little Bunny*~  
  
  



	3. Chapter TwoWithin Me

Hey you guys :) I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this story in the longest while. I've just been really busy and it completely slipped off my mind. Well in anycase I'm back. Hope you like :) Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer-I know this will come to a big shock to all of you but I don't own sailormoon :)  
  
~*Chapter two* ~  
  
Serena chuckled to herself recollecting her friends faces when she had made the farewell. 'That oughta teach them' She thought to herself with a huge grin on her face. Suddenly she remembered about robby and the others were waiting for her. 'uh-oh, they are probably so steamed' She said outloud quickly detransforming. She ran as fast as she could to the spot in the park where she had 'agreed' to stay put in. She finally reached her destination and patiently waited for the guys. She wondered where they could have been. She surely did not remember seeing them at the youma fight. 'oh well' she thought sighing with boredom. Abruptly voices began to rise and her head instantly shot up. "Hey Shorty" Robby said walking into the moonlight. Her breath was taken away as she thought of how much he reminded her of someone. She couldn't point her finger at who, but he definitely reminded her of someone. Then two other figures walked into the moonlight as well. The lake in the background only enhancing the beauty that her eyes were looking upon. They too had some sort of familarity in her mind. Her thoughts were cut short when Robin said quite loud, "cat cut your tounge shorty" Serena immediately snapped out of her daze and stuck her tounge out at Robby, while the other guys smiled with amusement. "Sorry we took so long shorty." Ryan said smiling. "Thats alright" Serena said. Suddenly her pocket was vibrating. The guys looked at Serena puzzled. "Easy guys, its just my beeper" Serena took out her beeper and showed them for reassurance. As she looked at her beeper her eyes opened in alarm. "Oh No!! Mom is going to blow a gasket!!" "Whats wrong shorty" Brad asked. "I gotta rocket. I was supposed to be home an hour ago!!" Serena said running off. "When can I-I mean we see you again?" Robin asked dissapointedly. "Soon!!" Serena shouted running off into the darkness.  
Shutting the door, Serena walked into her bedroom. Sorrow was all that consumed her at the moment. Her mother did nothing but yell at her when she arrived home. Her dad wasn't a piece a cake either. All they did was compare her to other teenage girls, who they once were when they were younger, or what an awful influence she set for Rini. 'Why can't they realize I'm not them?' Serena questioned silently. "Why can't they see I'll never be what they want me to be..I'll always be me..Clumsy and Fearful little Serena who will never be enough to achieve the expectations of others...' Tears threatened and Serena angrily held them back. Suddenly a loud noise threw her off her self-hatred trance. "Serena" a familiar voice called out sternly. "what do you want luna??" Serena asked sighing. "What on earth got into you tonight?" Luna began asking rather angrily. "Why did you just run off like that?? You have a sworn duty to this planet and the scouts and yet you just walked away from everything? Then you whine and pout on how we should trust you more to be the leader of the scouts?" Serena could not believe what she was hearing. Before luna could go on with what she was saying Serena cut her off. "For goodness sakes luna, I moon dusted the stupid youma!! If it wasn't for me, everyone of the scouts including the ol' mighty tuxedo mask would be goners right now. So DON'T YOU DARE tell me that I walked away. And if I ever did walk away it would be because I am either knocked out of it, or I am I pray, dead!!" Luna stood there shocked. Serena had never talked back to her, needless to say, even defended herself before. "bu-but" Luna tried to reply. " I don't want to hear it luna, the subject is over" Serena shot back pacing back and forth in fustration. Luna did nothing but stare at the blond and the sight that had began to unfold in her very eyes. The items on the shelf behind Serena started to shake roughly and tumble down onto the ground. Then everything went quiet. Serena slowly turned around and looked down at the mess that layed upon the floor in confusion. "What just happened??" she whispered. Serena felt profound fatigue settling within herself. Serena leaned on the wall for support and groaned lightly. "Serena??" Luna questioned with concern. "Just go away luna.." Serena replyed shutting the lightswith off and walking over to her bed. "Are you okay Serena?" Luna asked more worried now. "I'm fine.." Serena replyed slowly drifting ff to sleep. "Oh serena" luna whispered outloud as she jumped onto the window sill. Little did Luna realize that on Serena's forehead appeared the sacred sign of the royal moon family. And little did Luna realize the troubles that lay ahead for this lonely moon child.  
  
"Miss Moon...Miss Moon" a deep males voice echoed as smoothly as the winds movement through the night sky. "hmm??" Serena opened her eyes and discovered nothing but darkness that surrounded her. "Whe-where am I??" Serena asked in panic. "Oh don't be afraid my beautiful goddess. I am here to protect you" Assured the man caressing Serena's delicate cheek. Serena quickly jumped back. A dim light of fire appeared in the middle of Nowhere allowing Serena to see through the darkness that engulfed her. Looking around she noticed that nothing but fog and ice made up this gloomy sight. Yet even through the light that had been granted to her, she could not see the dark shadow creature that stood before her. Looking down Serena gasped as she saw her reflection. There she stood in this gorgeous black dress that hugged her figure in all the right ways. Attached to the dress were crystals. And there vibrantly shimmering on her forehead appeared the symbol which marked her descendence from the moon. "why am I dressed like this?? Whats happening??" Serena asked backing away from the shadow and falling on to the floor. "You'll soon come to understand..I can make everything yours my lovely. I can make they pay for what they've done to you..For taking advantage of your precious bleeding soul..For not accepting you for who you really are." the mysterious voice answered. "who are they?" Serena dared to ask. "Don't play dumb my pretty. You don't actually think they will ever accept a moon child onto their planet do you?? They think nothing more of you than a key to help that wretched world of yours" "I don't know what you talking about" Serena nervously answered crawling backwards on the floor. "I think you do Miss.Moon..I think you do" The shadow said walking more quickly towards Serena. "Nooo!!" Serena yelled shooting out of bed. Panting Serena began taking in some breaths. She looked around the room frantically, sweat making its way down her face. Sitting up Serena looked up at the moon that hung over the starry night sky as her moon symbol shimmered brightly on her forehead. "For I will never be accepted on to this earth, no matter what I bestow upon it..I will always be me, and that I cannot change.And I will be nothing but a toy for earth..To the people that walk it..So be, I am the moon princess..And I will currupt the earth in the name of the dark kingdom..." she whispered unconsciously  
  
*End Of Chapter 2* This chapter may seem a little confusing but you'll understand better when the other chapters come along :) I tried to make this chapter a little more longer for you budimous people :) Expect a new chapter soon, I promise :)~ 


	4. Chapter ThreeWithin Me

HelloooW you guys :)..I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated, in well..lol, three years :)..But I managed to dig up this story today, which by the way, i thought it had CHOKED :). ANND I was soo surprised to see, that even after years later, you guys still commented on my story :). Soowoo, out of the goodness of my big HUMUNGUS heart, I decided to continue the story..:) I hope you guys enjoy :).

Chapter Three

"No, No, Noo" Serena replied stubbornly staring at her mother dead in the face. She looked down disgusted at Rini, as she saw her tightly hugging her mothers leg. "With the poor marks you've been getting at school, you should be thanking the stars, that I let you out at all" Her mother retorted. "Now Serena, I'm only going to say this for a last time, you can't go out, if you don't take Rini with you. I don't want her wandering off by herself" Her mother finished sternly. With a sigh of defeat, Serena muttered "okaay, FINE, I'll take her with me". Rini grinned wickedly delighted, and walked out the door with Serena.

'I can't believe this' Serena thought in frustration as she and rini began making way to the Arcade. 'I can't get a moment of peace'. Serena's heart was already full of anxiety, knowing that her conversation with Darien and the scouts, wasn't going to be a pretty one. Luna stirred up the courage to begin scolding her again this morning, and demanding that she have a serious talk with the scouts, and nonetheless, apologize for what Luna called her 'indecent behavior'. Serena didn't even bother to defend herself however, unlike yesterday. Instead, she went to the bathroom, her heart heavy with ache. As she looked upon her reflection, she felt tears casading gently down her face. She didn't even know why she was shedding any of these tears..But somehow she felt things were different. That things just weren't the same, from the minute she awoke this morning had changed inside of her,. And she didn't have the energy in herself to try to determine what it was. The only thing she did know, was that she's never felt so alone.

As Serena and Rini crossed the street, to the Arcade, Serena told Rini angrily to walk faster. Slowing down, just to spite Serena, Rini replied, "You should be thanking me right now. The only reason you are out right now is because of me. You heard your mom. You get bad grades. Your stupidface should be studying right now." Serena took a deep breath, trying to remain her composure as she walked into the arcade. She noticed that Darien and the scouts were already sitting in a table, whispering intensely about something. Well until they saw Serena walk through the door that is. Serena walked slowly walked up to the table, and right when she was going to sit down in the empty seat next to Darien, Rini pushed her out of the way, and sat there instead. "I was going to sit there first you brat" Serena shrieked. "Ughhh" the others dropped their heads in unsion, not anticipating the arguement that was about to erupt."Well you didn't move fast enough" Rini said in a matter of fact tone. "MOVE" Serena shouted, pulling Rini's shirt. "AHH, let me goo, LET ME GOO" Rini whined loudly. "WHYY I'M GOING T-" "SERENAAA" Darien's deep voice shouted, putting her and Rini's arguement to a hold. "Why don't you just pull up a chair" Darien suggested. Serena could feel her tears on the verge of spilling, as she stared at him in disbelief. Lately all Darien's main concern has been is Rini. She felt her heart begin to drop, before she heard a familar voice call out to her. "Aww..Turn that frown upside down, shorty". Serena could begin to feel her face flush, as she looked up with a smile already on her face. The others looked around in wonder, from who that was coming from. Robin began to approach the table, his eyes so intent, focused on one beauty.

End Of Chapter 3

I'm sorrrrry this chapter was soo short..:) Buuut I cross my whole widest of heart, I'll have chapter four up by the end of this weekend, kaay you guys?? :)Well let me know what you think? You like? Sucks to be me? Any comments, hit them to me..hehe..later :)

Little Bunny


	5. Chapter FourWithin Me

HelloooW again you guys :)..See, I told you that I'd finish this by the end of the weekend :)..I'm sure this won't be up until tomorrow, Monday, and I apologize for that. :) Buut I'm glad to see, you guys soo into it :). Well I'll shush up now, annd Let you guys get back to the story :)..Hope you like :) Enjoy..:)

Disclaimer I fooorgot to do this last time, soo I'll type it twice :)

I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON.

I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON. :(

siighs Thannnnk Goodness, I didn't have to say it three times, cuuz you know how three times is a charm :P :)..

Chapter Four

Robin begun approaching the table his eyes fixed instensely on Serena. However, he felt a pair of eyes, burning a hole into him, as he continued to get closer. He disregarded it though, he had to. He had to show her, that the only person that mattered to him right now, was just her.

"What are you doing here, robby?" Serena questioned with her widening smile. "Ahh, see" He said as he came up to her, his fingers pointing directly at her mouth. "This is what brightens up my day" Robin continued, smiling sheepishly. "Just like the moon.." he whispered more intimately. As Serena stared back at him, studying how closely his emerald eyes, kept searching her own, Raye piped up. "You mean the sun" she chimed rather annoyed, wondering who the heck this person could be. Robin took his eyes away from Serena, and glanced at the table to all the peering eyes. He noticed one pair of eyes though, a pair of midnight blue eyes, embedded with an incredible amount of depth. Depth that looked to him to be, anger. Jealousy even maybe. 'Ahh, and alas, this must be the one who I felt' he thought quickly.

Darien glanced at the man before him, questioning to himself, who this person was, and most importantly, why was he here with Serena. He felt his anger take a hold of him, and he surprised himself when he asked, 'Who is this?' so furiously. He had intended to sound a little more smooth, as he felt himself flush.

Serena nervously chuckled, as Raye had broken her out of her gaze with Robin. Putting one hand at the side of her head, she turned around and smiled. "Thhhi-s This is Robin" she stated. "Robin, this Lita, Mina, Amy, and Raye" she guided, as she pointed at the left side and the booth, "and thats D-Darien" she stuttered nervously, and she felt his sharp glare, directed at her, "annnd Rini" she finished off.

"Nice to Meet you guys" Robin responded smiling. "So how did you meet Serena?" Rini bluntly retorted. Everyone stared unto Robin with eager eyes, awaiting his reply. "You guys could at least say hello back" Serena commented in disbelief, staring at Rini. "Hello Robin" Everyone said wearily. "So Really Robin, where do you know Serena from?" Lita asked her curiousity getting the best of her. "Welll" he began as he rubbed his head, "I'll let you guys know after my concussion heals" he finished jokingly. Serena stuck her tounge out at him, while everyone laughed, amused by his reply. Well everyone but Darien."But in all sincerity, thats exactly how I met Shorty here. She happened to bump into me-" "Shorty?" Darien questioned cutting Robin off. "Ahh, yes, thats my little nickname for her. Suits her well, no?" Robin replied with a grin. "Noo, usako suits her well" Darien Shot back. Everyone in the table became silent, as they watched these two come on at it, with each other. "Ahh, you must be the famous boyfriend, I've heard so much about" Robin replied irritated. "Aren't you an observant one?" Darien retorted. "I wouldn't call it observing actually, just good intuition. I would have figured Shorty would be the one sitting next to you. Serena never told me you were into young girls" Serena watched horrified. But as she felt her anxiety, and panic begin to overwhelm her, it ceased, and abruptly she began to feel faint.

"Missssss Moooon" a low deep voice called to her provactively. "Ohhhhh Miiiiss Moooon.." Serena shook her head in confusion, as she continued to see Darien And Robin mouths moving, but heard nothing. "MISSSS MOON!!" She heard the voice yell, and pain began rushing into her head.

Darien And Robin quickly halted their insults, and the scouts all suddenly jumped in surprise, as they heard a window break in front of the arcade. "What was that?" Amy questioned sliding slightly out of her booth concerned. As the others looked in front of the arcade, distracted, they failed to notice Serena, hands to her ears, fall to her knees.

End Of Chapter 4 Muwahaha :)..I'm soo sorry my sillyheads, foor doing this to you, buut I cross my whole widest of heart, I won't leave you in suspense for lonng, kaay? :) I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the last for you budimous people :). I hope you enjoyed :) And if you didn't, then hit me up, ANND tell me what you didn't like. :), and maybe I'll write it down somewhere :P Later :)

Little Bunny


End file.
